


There's so many voices.

by GonerLoner



Series: vent fics [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Insane, Blood and Gore, Hearing Voices, Insanity, Killing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Violence, and then taking Felix with him because he wants him to be okay, it's just Chan killing the bad guys who were harming people uwu, this is so gory but it ends kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonerLoner/pseuds/GonerLoner
Summary: Chan hates humanity. The monster makes it easy to hate them, to find reasons to killBut the day a little boy gives him back his phone he so carelessly dropped in the streets of a market, something happens.(edit: this work now has art!!! Check outthis beautiful piecedone by my wonderful friendgaalarton Instagram!)
Series: vent fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269089
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	There's so many voices.

**Author's Note:**

> Me back at it again hehe.  
> I wanted to try writing an insane character. It was kind of difficult and I haven't edited much since I pretty much wrote this in one writing burst but weeeeelll - here we are. I present to you - another horror(-ish) one shot. it's Chan again hehe because he's kind of my favorite member to write and I feel like it kind of fits.
> 
> TW: Graphic violence, mentioning of blood and detailed descriptions of killing/showing no mercy. 
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe, folks! <3

South Korea was considered one of the safest countries in the world. With it, Seoul was generally considered as very safe to travel.

Well, not entirely true. 

Most of the committed crimes - theft, murder, assault, rape - were targeted against tourists, against non-korean people.

_ Huh. Duh. _

_ Tourists are way easier to rob than people who know their way around an area and know which places to avoid. _

Chan grinned, using his knife to pull a piece of seaweed from between his teeth. The sushi tasted amazing but boy was that seaweed stubborn.

Chan leaned forward, staring down from the edge of the building he sat at to a road bustling with humans. There was a market - a weekend market. Chan smelled fish, frying oil and some other kind of junk food he couldn’t identify.

His face scrunched into a grimace.

_ How could they eat something that smelled so disgusting? _

_ Guah. Weird humans. _

“Not long anymore,” he murmured to himself, standing and wiping away some dirt from his jeans. Not that it made much of a difference - they were stained anyway, more grey than black and had more rips than actual fabric.

It was warm. Hot. Almost too hot for the leather jacket he was wearing - but he had nowhere to leave it. It was the last piece he had to remember Hannah.

Swiftly, Chan entered the building and went down the stairs to leave it towards the streets. He met a few elderly ladies on the way and smiled politely, bowing to them when they greeted him with a smile.

He may hate humanity, but he was still a gentleman.

Outside, the crowded streets and the stench of the market threatened to suffocate him. He grimaced again and pulled his black mask over his face, continuing to walk through the streets of the market. 

“Excuse me, sir!” 

A call from his right. He ignored it and kept on walking.

“Sir!”

Quick steps behind him. They were light, the voice young. It could have been a child.

Chan stopped.

A small hand grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and his head snapped to the side.

_ How dare thi- _

His thoughts stopped. There was- a child next to him.

A very beautiful child.

A boy.

Smiling vibrantly yet there was an aura of nervosity around him.

He held what seemed to be-

_ His phone. How could you drop your fucking phone?! _

_ Stop being so damn careless! _

“I- I think you’ve dropped this, sir,” the kid said slowly when Chan didn’t say anything or react to him. 

The boy was barely reaching up to Chan’s waist. He had dirty, orange hair and there was a bruise on his jaw, several ones on his naked arms. He was wearing a red tank top and blue shorts, no shoes. His skin was too tan for him to be one of the richer kids and there was a healthy sprinkle of freckles on his nose.

Chan blinked, dazed.

The boy looked behind himself, fidgeting nervously. “Sir…?”

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Chan smiled quickly. “Thank you.” Carefully, he took the phone from the boy’s hand.

_ What’s a little boy like him doing on such a market? Isn’t that dangerous? _

_ The whole world is fucking dangerous, grow up. _

“What’s your na-”

“YONGBOK!” A voice bellowed over the market. “Get your useless ass over here before I beat you black and blue!!” Several heads turned and stared in the direction the shout came from before they returned to their work again, laughing at a joke one of the fish vendors made even though the shout was louder than the overall chatter and noise of the market - enough to be heard clearly. 

The boy flinched and looked behind himself, then at Chan. His eyes were big, round marbles of chocolate, glinting with barely hidden fear and nervousness. “I-...I gotta go.” He bowed quickly, then turned around, disappearing between the humans.

Chan stared after him, his fist clenching around his phone. Black anger bubbled through his veins and he scoffed, the laughter of the humans around him turning mean and menacing.

_ Did they all deserve to be here? To watch a poor boy being treated like this? _

_ They all deserve to DIE. _

“Not long anymore,” he said quietly, turned around and continued his way. “I’ll be back.”

The streets were quiet. Finally.

As they should be in the late hours of the evening.

Chan’s boots made a small noise on the asphalt, together with the quiet scratching of the baseball bat he dragged over the ground. Tonight, the monster wanted to be sated. He needed blood.

And he needed to find that boy.

Chan cracked his neck, a slow, wicked smile appearing on his face. He got closer to the area where the market had taken place during the day and he heard the sounds of a bar. Drunken guys laughing, some shouting after a woman walking down the street, the sounds of bad music drifting from an open door. 

It was still warm even though the heat of the day had left the streets. Chan wasn’t sweltering anymore.

_ See those two guys? _

Chan turned his neck towards two guys walking towards another unsuspecting woman, talking to each other in a sneering whisper he could hear from meters away.

He scoffed. “How could I not.”

_ Perfect victims. Plus: They can’t harm the girl if you get them now. Get their blood, blood, blood, you know you need it- _

Chan gritted his teeth but grabbed the bat and the knife at his side faster. “Not me, but you.”

But maybe, the monster was right. 

There was something about their screams, about the way their warm blood was running over Chan’s hands, staining them a deep, rich red. The way they were staring up at Chan with awe and fear as life was bleeding out of them, coughing out a ‘why…’.

The first one was already dead when the second guy tried to crawl away, bleeding from a wound on his neck and not able to move several limbs without screaming in pain.

Chan tutted slowly, his boots crunching on the gravel. “No, no. Where are you going?”

“No, please, pleasepleaseplease I haven’t done any-aaaAHH!” 

Chan’s boot had crushed his wrist under his sole and he smiled, black eyes glinting in the moonlit darkness. “Is that so? Something tells me you deserve this.” And with a final raise of his foot, he broke the guy’s neck.

_ He deserves it. _

Chan shrugged and licked the blood from his fingers. Now that he had started, he wanted more. And he needed to go to the house where the small boy lived. And kill that man who was hurting him.

No one did that to such an innocent soul. Not with Chan being here.

The streets were silent, the apartment blocks dark. Every decent person was sleeping.

_ No, not everyone. _

_ This one. _

Chan stopped in front of a two-storied building and tilted his neck. “Sure?”

_ Listen. _

And indeed, there were shouts from inside the house. Sounds of tableware being broken and Chan didn’t need to hear more. 

There was an open window not far above his head and he jumped, arms bulging under his jacket as they pulled him up and into the building.

_ Not the right floor. One floor up- wait. _

Chan stopped on his way to the door of the empty room and grinned. “Another victim?”

_ Yes, yes, yes. _

_ More BLOOD. _

Slowly, Chan pulled his knife and left the room.

“Is there anyone in here?!”

Steps left a room further down the hall and a man appeared, barely in his forties and clothed like he rose from his slumber minutes ago.

The sight made Chan’s face pull up in a sneer.

He hated humans.

The man looked around and spotted Chan, his eyes widening. “What are you doing in my apartment?! I’m calling the police-”

Faster than he could react, Chan ran towards him and rammed his knife into the man’s stomach.

He doubled over with a gurgling gasp, staring up at Chan with bulging eyes that carried fear and cluelessness. 

“You deserve to die.” Chan’s voice was raspy with darkness, echoing with the sound of the voices inside his head. “Give in.”

A grin split his lips and he pulled the knife across the man’s stomach, widening the slit and making warm, warm blood spill out and rain on his hands. 

_ YEESSSS. _

“Are you- you’re no angel-”, the man coughed.

Chan withdrew his knife and stepped back, watching the man collapse with a disgusted sneer on his face.

_ This man has killed millions. You’re doing the world a favor. _

“I know.” 

Many have called Chan their angel because of his angelic face and his white-blond, curly hair - but he was as much of an angel as he was human.

None at all.

Chan turned around and left the apartment, walking towards the stairs that lead into the upper apartment.

_ He’ll be waiting for you. _

“I know.” Chan grinned, taking his time while going upstairs and swinging his bat. Maybe he should make use of it to kill that guy.

The shouts had stopped by the time he made it to the apartment. Was he still right? That had been the apartment the shouts had been coming from, right?

His head was quiet but he knew he was.

He couldn’t leave the pretty, small boy to his fate.

With a stomp of his boot, the door gave way and crashed into the apartment. Cheap wood. Nothing worth replacing.

“Who in all three fucks is that?!” A man whipped around to see Chan standing in the doorframe, baseball bat secure in his hands and a sweet grin on his face.

“Get ready to meet your fate,” he said, voice raspy with growing darkness. “You don’t get to harm an innocent soul and get away with it.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about but I’m gonna call the police.” The man grunted and pulled out his phone, eyes not leaving Chan.

Chan tutted, grin splitting wider. “No, you won’t.” A quick movement of his hand threw his knife and the man’s phone clattered from his grasp, his hand pierced and blood dripping to the floor.

He screamed. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Chan laughed, stepping inside and swinging his bat. “I hate people like you.” His grin disappeared and blackness bled through his eyes. He raised his bat and smashed it against the man’s head with full force, effectively breaking his neck and probably also the skull.

Blood sprayed to the floor, the man’s eyes bulging out before he collapsed to the floor.

Chan cracked his neck, sighing. He stared down on the man’s corpse and scoffed. “Be happy I let you die quickly.”

He walked through the house, in search of the little boy.

“It’s safe to come out now,” he said cheerfully, with a louder, melodic voice. “I won’t hurt you. You’re safe.”

It took a few minutes, but Chan was patient. He needed to take his time with this little one - and he wouldn’t let the monster interfere.

A door opened a few meters away from Chan and a small head with dirty orange hair peaked out. Big, chocolate eyes stared up at Chan and the boy didn’t move. “A-are you an angel of death?” he asked quietly. 

Chan smiled, letting his bat fall to the floor. “No. I’m a person.” He crouched down to be at the boy’s height. “And what is your name, kid?”

The boy looked up and down the hallway, hesitating. 

“Yong-yongbok,” he said, slowly leaving the room and tip-toeing towards Chan. He stopped a few meters away from him. “Why a...why are you all stained?”

“I had to take care of a few bad guys.” Chan smiled, tilting his head. “Am I scary?”

Yongbok hesitated before he nodded with big eyes. He couldn’t have been elder than six, maybe seven. Or Chan was miscalculating something.

He chuckled. “I know I am. Do you want to leave this house?”

Yongbok nodded again, quicker this time. 

“If I protect you and don’t ever let anything happen to you - will you let me take you away?”

“But Mum had said I shouldn’t go with strangers…”

Chan tilted his head, sitting down and crossing his legs. He leaned his head in one hand, watching Yongbok with a smile. “Your mum is a wise person. Do you know where she is?”

Yongbok swallowed, big eyes filling with tears. “Daddy ki-killed her…”

Chan’s entire body froze. His eyes widened and black, angry tartar started to melt through his vision.

_ You did right in killing this bastard. _

_ He would have done the same to his son too. _

_ What a piece of scum! Worthless human piece of shit. _

Chan took a deep breath until he could see clearly again.

Yongbok was crying, his sobbing only recognizable by the way his body was shaking. He hid his face behind small hands.

“I took care of your dad,” Chan softly said. “He won’t come near you anymore.”

Yongbok peaked out between his hands and sniffed. 

The hallway was quiet, both of them staring at each other.

Then, the quiet pitter-patter of Yongbok’s feet carried through the air and he stopped right in front of Chan’s legs, stretching out his arms.

_ He’s awfully trusting. _

Chan blinked. “You want me to hold you?”

“Y-you said you’d p-protect me.” Yongbok’s mouth was set into a stubborn, firm line, although his lower lip wobbled. “And- and- no one said that to me until now…” 

Chan took another deep breath to keep himself from letting more black tartar appear in his vision and stretched out his arms to take Yongbok in his lap, letting him hug his neck and snuggle against his blood-stained leather jacket.

It felt weird to hold a child.

He hadn’t held a child in so long.

Not when it was night, not when the monster took control.

But not this time.

_ Take him and go, you need MORE BLOOD. _

“Not this time,” he mumbled. “Not this time.”

Yongbok drew back and stared at him. “Not this time…?”

Chan smiled quickly. “That wasn’t meant for you. Everything’s okay - just know that I’ll always protect you.” 

_ He’s OURS now. _

Yongbok smiled and held on to Chan as they stood. 

Chan hid his face on his chest, not wanting him to see the remains of his father when they left the apartment. 

“I kind of hate my name,” Yongbok quietly admitted.

They were walking through the streets, back to Chan’s hideout. He still was carrying Yongbok in his arms, the little boy growing sleepier and snuggling more in Chan’s neck.

A weird, warm feeling grew in his chest and he swallowed. “Would you like to have a new one from now on?”

Yongbok lifted his head, blinking in surprise. “That’s- possible?”

Chan smiled. “It’ll be only you and me from now on, so yeah. Is there any name you’d like to be called?”

Yongbok hummed, leaning his head on Chan’s shoulder and staring off into the sunrise. 

“Felix,” he said eventually.

_ An English name. Like your old name. _

Chan gritted his teeth and forced himself to smile. “Alright, then you’ll be Felix from now on.”

Chris was dead. There was no Chris anymore.

Only Chan.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/loner_goner) for those who want to follow me/talk w me about anything SKZ related or music in general!! Or if you need sb to talk to in general <3<3<3


End file.
